


Can’t we just talk in out?

by 2ilver8ox



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ilver8ox/pseuds/2ilver8ox
Summary: Inspired originally by louthegreatfurry and then by mrbuddykins take on an AU with Percy being able to talk to animals (and yetis). Just a quick oneshot, might be something more, might not. Depends





	Can’t we just talk in out?

  
"Okay and rolling!" The camera turns on.

“Here we have the great Himalayan Jumping Spider!” the camera zooms in on a small black spider on a pale arm, “It can jump 50 feet in the air and within stand the harsh climate of the mountains” the camera zooms out showing the arm was in fact connected to a whole man, “Now we just have to wait!”

The camera focused on the spider in silence of a few moments.

The red-head jiggles his arm a few times, “Come on… one jump… please….” his tone getting desperate, “I know you’re tired, but I am not asking for a lot…” he whispers at his arm, “Do I look like I carry flies on me?!”

“Okay, cut!” a female voice shouts in the background.

The camera goes down.

Percy lets out a sigh, “Right, right, sorry Brenda,” he glares at his arm, “This guy doesn’t seem to understand the concept of smiling for the cameras.”

Brenda shakes her head coming over, “Right,” she folds her arms, “Listen, you don’t need to make him jump. This is an educational show.”

“And that’s why no one watches anymore,” Percy grumbles bitterly. He looks at the spider, “Sorry, it just… It’s not enough anymore Brenda. People don’t want to be _educated_. They want to think they are being educated when really it is just a bunch of animals doing cool tricks.”

Brenda frowns, “That’s not true. Plenty of people love this stuff.”

“I don’t,” an unhelpful cameraman offers.

Brenda glare at him, “Except him,” she turns back to Percy, “But you have a gift to offer to the world!”

Percy frowns, putting a finger out to the spider to climb on, “Right a gift that no one believes,” Brenda flinches at that, “Again, no one fault but my own.”

“Percy…” she reaches out for him.

He shakes his head, “No point in sulking,” the spider finally goes on his finger as he lifts them up, “But I am getting _desperate_ ,” he whines at the spider, “Please! I will get you flies, just one jump!”

To anyone else, it would look like a madman talking to his finger but to Percy, he was begging to a client.

The spider jumps alright. Right into the camera man’s face, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And of course he panics, runs into a wall and he breaks the very expensive camera.

Percy grabs the spider from the guys face, “Careful!” he coos at the arachnid, “You could have hurt him!”

Brenda groans, “Great, another camera down.”

Percy carefully puts the spider on the hunt, “I’ll pay for it. Not like I’m going to have a house to spend my money on anytime soon.”

“Don’t say that,” she is desperate too but, “You can live with me if worst comes to worst.”

Percy sighs, “Thanks Brenda, but I am not going to mooch off you,” the spider starts crawling on the hunt, “You have you're on problems at home," he makes his way to go inside the shop, "Can't have putting another responsibility on you."

Brenda gives one last look to fallen cameraman before following, "Was that spider okay?"

Percy takes a seat in the cozy shop, "Yeah, he's fine, just a looked spooked," he rolls his eyes, "Really, don't people know that something a fraction of their size is clearly far more scared of them then they are of it," he gives a dramatic sigh and leans back in his chair.

Brenda getting them two drinks, "What are we going to do?” he groans, accepting the drink without looking up.

Brenda sips her cocoa, “Maybe find a yeti?”

Pearcy looks up, “Are you serious?”

She snorts, “No, of course not,” she points behind him, “But it seems to be a very popular legend here.”

He turns around seeing all the poster of monstrous creatures breathing fire and eating humans, “Yeah,” he says, “But kinda hard to have a documentary about a animals that aren’t even on screen,” he knocks his head on the table, “But it not like an opportunity is just going to walk through that door.”

A frantic man slams into the door, “I JUST SAW A YETI!”

Percy lifts his head. He looks to Brenda. Brenda raises a brow at him.

He smiles, “Of course, you did now,” walkings to the man and sits him down, “Let’s get you a drink and talk all about it."

"You believe me right," he guy grips Percy's arms and shakes him a bit.

Percy doesn't even blink at the action, "Obviously," he pries the hands-off, "Now go take a seat."

Brenda comes right behind him, “Do you really believe this guy?”

Percy whispers back, "No, but this might be the chance we are looking for!”

Brenda furrows her brow, “Really? I know we are desperate, but... a yeti?”

Percy holds out his hands, “I know, I know, but hear me out,” he starts gesturing to the yeti posters, “It is a very popular myth here and _come on_! Everyone body love a good supernatural story every once and a while!”

Brenda shakes her head, “We are not supernatural theorists. We are completely natural _documentalists_.”

Percy waves his hands, “There have bigfoot channels and trust me, they are not worried about losing their spot on the animal channel.”

Brenda glares, "Those guys are a _joke_ -”

“But a joke with a _job_!” Percy groans, "Please Brenda, work with me. I am not saying we going around in a yeti suit or anything," _Yet_ , "But maybe…” he starts tilting his head away, “Try something… _different_ for the channel. Just until the rantings start going back up.”

Brenda huffs, “This doesn’t sit right with me, Percy. What about the integrity of the channel.”

“I promise we will go back to what we are known for but right now we need to have a channel in the first place,” he holds his hands, “Please Brenda,” he goes to his knees, “I’m begging on my knees. _Please,_ give this some thought!”

Brenda lifts one eyebrow, “No,” and with that, she turns around, “I’m going back to the hotel. I’ll leave the door unlocked,” and closes the door behind her.

Percy hangs his head knees still one floor.

“Well that could have gone better,” a small voice says.

“Oh shush,” Percy whispers-snaps at the little voice hanging by a thread near his head, “You have been _no_ help.”

The spider shrugs, “What can I say, I panicked. I get camera shy.”

Percy rolls his eyes getting on his feet again the spider grabbing on to his jacket as he goes to the window, “Of course and they fly bribe was also due to camera shyness.”

Percy never meant to be _famous_... it just sorta happened. He was alone a lot in Southern Africa with only himself and a camera that his father left him to play with. He went on hikes and videotaped what he saw. The first one he posted was of a lion he saw in the distance and once he " _tamed the beast_ " on video it became a huge hit. Soon he started vlogging every day about his hikes, then that turning into full-fledged videos every other day.

He started becoming internet famous, going into the wild fearlessly and seeing new animal every day. People were at awe at his connection to the animals, talking to them like they could understand him and taming any beast that comes his way. He started documenting his finds and was planning on getting his college degree in animal biology. Start a job where he could work with the animal every day and live his dreams.

But the TV crews came in and… he didn't want to _wait_. He wanted to travel! He didn’t want his degree holding back. So he saw his chance and he took it. Leaving his father and everything behind. He got a job, he got a house of his own, he got to travel and be with animals.

He was on top of the world!

Until… his secret came out.

He thought it was safe that he could just let it slip ‘ _hey I can talk to animals_ ’ actually get some scientific reasoning to why he has always had this gift. Maybe give reason to years of bullying on school grounds and isolation as the weird animal kid.

But nope. Totally backfired. One thing turned into another and his career went downhill overnight. _Haters keep hating_ as they say.

He had a few loyal fans like Brenda who believed him but… _talking to animals_. Even he knows how crazy it sounds. He had plenty of people tell him so.

So here he is. Bills falling on him, house _this_ close be taken away, job going down the drain.

“I work better with positive reinforcement,” the spider says shamelessly, “But that yeti idea would be pretty neat.”

Percy raises a brow at that. Usually smaller animals keep their own lanes. They don’t listen in on human conversations, not completely able to understand them. Dogs, cats, and other smarter animals can have a loose handle on what humans say but they have always understood Percy perfectly.

But with insects, they could not give less a shit about human affairs. Eat and don’t get eaten is usually the only thing in the forefront of their mind. Not the best conversationalist but still deserving of respect.

So a spider giving him an opinion is strange, “Oh? Seen any around?” he smiles a bit.

The spider shakes his head... body, “Not really, just something I heard down the web. You know spiders love their gossip.”

“Oh yes, the thrilling gossip of whose wife ate whose husband,” Percy snorts, “Not really Anasazi material.”

The spider starts climbing up the window, “Agree to disagree,” the spider says simply, “But yetis are always a story to weave here,” the spider starts on his own web, a small one, “Once they were more than a story but then they were gone,” he spins and spins, “But a story still remains.”

Percy raises one brow. He wasn’t really looking to be philosophical with a spider tonight as he drinks the last of his cocoa, “Well as useful as that information is, I think I’ll start heading back myself,” he sighs, “Maybe I convince Benda in the morning.”

He leaves the spider without another word and grabs his bag, ringing Bendra up. It rings until he got voice mail, “Hey Brenda, listen I heading back now so if you are going to bed let me know,” he turns around a bit, until he starting pacing altogether, “And I know you don’t _want_ to do the yeti thing but I really think you should reconsider!” he paces again, not noticing a looming shadow coming over him, “Come on! Everyone loves a good fairy tale! It’s not we have to prove they exist or anything. Just ask around a few locals looking into the backstory! It will be like a ghost hunt! Kids love ghost hunts!” he smiles at nothing, “Just… consider it,” he finally hangs up.

He puts his head in his hands. He doesn’t like selling out as much as the next person but he really doesn’t like living with his _father_ even more.

He takes a breath and turns back to the road… it what he would have done if there wasn’t a large object in his way.

It was furry… white _leg_? He looks up, oh, the leg was connected to a body. Keeps looking up. And that body has a head… that looks like a…

“ _Yeti_ …” he whispers.

“Hi!” the Yeti speaks in a voice that is far too conversational for a body that large, “I’m Migo and I was wondering if I can take you back to my village to prove smallfoots exist.”

Percy just stared… for the longest time… his thoughts were going a million miles a minute and for the life of himself, he could not tell you what a single one they were.

Migo coughs in his hands a bit, “Uh… you okay, smallfoot?”

Percy chocked, “A… Ah… I-I'm yeah, yeah… okay, um… Just give me a second, would you, please?”

Migo nods, glad that the smallfoot was talking, "Take your time.”

Percy nods, turning around and methodically opening up his phone, “Brenda. Hey, hi, it's me, Percy. Yeah, about me coming home soon… just…. Just ignore that whole thing. In fact, like everything I just said. Everything I have ever said about anything, really. Just ignore it. I’m… I’m going to go do something. I have no idea what I am doing. But it is something. See you soon,” and closes his phone turning back to the yeti.

“So…. Hello,” Percy starts off intelligently. He has never been afraid of animals really. Just when the cranky ones start threatening him. He thought to have a chihuahua threatening to shank him was the scariest thing he has seen but this….

Migo waves his hand, "Hi!” he seems to not notice the ever-loving fear running down the smallfoot's back, “Wow, I can't believe I am talking to a smallfoot! I didn't know you guys could talk!"

Percy gulps, his throat uncomfortably dry, "A-Actually, you got lucky big guy. I, uh, kinda have a special thing going for me," he chuckles, borderlining hysterical, "You said your name was Migo, right?"

The yeti smiles, showing some very large teeth, "Yeah! Migo, apprentice gong ringer. And I actually have a favor to ask you," the yeti actually manages to look a little sheepish, "I kinda got banished because I said a saw a smallfoot and I need to prove you exist so..." he makes a couple of gestures with his hands, "Do you mind coming back to my village with me?"

Percy nods along the whole time, predicting to understand everything, "Absolutely," he thumbs behind him, "Let me get my stuff."

"Great!" Migo smiles, "I'll wait out here."

"Best if you actually stay behind the building, big guy." Percy slowly walks backwards into the shop, eyes never leaving Migo, "Don't want to spook the locals."

And with that Percy closes the door and... processes.

He recalls going to the lady at the counter and buying some food packages, water filters, and a portable oxygen tank. It was a very versatile store.

His hand was on the door by the time his brain finally caught up with his body. He heard the last thing said to him, "Now you are part of the story..." before he closes the door behind him.

His feet take him tot eh back of the store and before his brain could question if that whole conversation was a hallucination by his stressed filled brain... "Smallfoot!" the yeti Migo pops out.

"Hey," Percy grin. He has no idea what he is doing, but for the first time in months he is going to do what he wants, "So... ready to go!"

 

OOO


End file.
